Divine Hatred
by Itachi is KICKASS
Summary: Fugaku hates Sasuke and Itachi gets involved with drugs? What will Itachi do to undo the mess? Rated M: Child abuse. I WENT BACK AND FIXED THE SPACING IT IS JUST A REALLY LONG DOCUMENT NOW! BUT PLEASE STILL READ IT!


**_Warning! I did this story before I started using spacing and chapters to organize stories. So yes it is long. But please don't let that stop you from reading!_**

* * *

_"You're not worthy of being a Uchiha you pathetic piece of crap…I'll show you what it means to be an Uchiha…" _Fugaku said as he approached Sasuke cracking his knuckles.

Sasuke bolted up into a sitting position as he woke up. He looked to his right and saw Itachi sitting up looking at him through sleepy eyes. Sasuke sniffled a little bit the dream had seemed so real.

Itachi yawned loudly before speaking. "What's wrong you have a bad dream otouto?" Itachi asked pulling Sasuke into his arms into a tight hug as he laid back down also bringing his seven year old brother down to lay with him.

Sasuke sniffled again and nodded.

"It's okay Sasuke." He said softly as he stroked Sasuke's silky raven colored hair.

Sasuke rested his head against his brother's bare chest.

Itachi unlike himself was allowed to sleep in nothing but his boxers but Sasuke still had to wear his pajama clothes since his mother told him to. Itachi laid there holding Sasuke tightly until he finely heard his breathing straiten into a pattern.

Itachi looked at the clock and sighed. It was 4:00 AM that meant that it was almost time for him to get up anyways.

He didn't care though he drifted back off to sleep anyway.

**~Uchiha Manor (Itachi and Sasuke's Room)~**

Itachi woke up two hours later. It was ironic really he always got up at six so he could have some time to himself in the morning.

He was glad it was Saturday then he could just relax and not worry about school.

Itachi looked at his little brother who was still lying on top of him resting his head on his chest.

Itachi smiled at this he looked so adorable, he kissed Sasuke on top of the head and slowly made his way out from underneath Sasuke.

He got dressed and re-fixed his hair then walked downstairs. After he got downstairs and laid down on the couch he turned on the TV.

Fugaku suddenly walked in.

"Father?" Itachi asked.

"You're up early. Is something wrong?" Itachi asked.

"No." Fugaku replied simply. "I just couldn't sleep." the older Uchiha continued.

Itachi sighed so much for him getting time to himself today.

**~Uchiha Manor (Itachi and Sasuke's Room)~**

"Nii-san?" Sasuke asked with a yawn as he woke up.

Sasuke looked around it was morning, light was flooding through the windows.

_'Itachi must already be up. How does he manage to get out of bed without me knowing…?' _Sasuke thought to himself.

He climbed out of bed he could smell his mother was making breakfast he could smell the bacon all the way from his and Itachi's room.

He quickly got dressed and combed his hair then walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning mother." Sasuke said happily.

Mikoto turned around smiled at her son. "Good morning Sasuke."

Sasuke's heart skipped a couple beats as his father walked into the room.

"H-Hello father…" He stuttered.

Fugaku looked at his son and glared but sat down at the table in the seat across from Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down before feeling two arms wrap around his neck from behind then a kiss on top of his head.

"Morning otouto." Itachi said happily.

Sasuke smiled excitedly and returned the hug.

"Morning Nii-san." Fugaku saw this and snorted in disgust.

Itachi sat down next to Sasuke and ruffled Sasuke's hair. "You feeling okay otouto?" he asked, he realized Sasuke was acting weird.

"Yes Nii-san I'm fine." Sasuke said smiling warmly.

Itachi smiled weakly but then got an idea. "There are some new kids that came to the school Sasuke. They're in my grade I was going to go say hello. I heard they live down by the park. Would you like to come?" Itachi asked picking Sasuke up and placing him on his lap.

Sasuke nodded. "Sure Nii-san when do you want to go?"

"I was planning to go after breakfast what do you think?"

Fugaku looked up from the paper. "Itachi…what do these friends of yours look like?" He asked with a slight glare he hoped it wasn't who he thought Itachi was talking about.

"Well one has blond hair an-"

"This wouldn't by any chance be that freak with the freaky hands would it?" Fugaku asked before Itachi could answer his father's facial expressions turned to rage. "I forbid you to have any contact with him! And let me guess the other one is that shark freak with the spiky blue hair isn't it!"

Itachi felt his blood boiling but he kept his cool. "Father all I want to do is say hello."

"Itachi…you have been warned…you will suffer the consequences if you go down there."

Sasuke suddenly spoke which was a big mistake on his part. "But that's not fair! Ni-san just wants to make friends…"

Itachi winced he knew what was going to happen next and he couldn't bear to watch. There was suddenly a sickening smack as Fugaku backhanded Sasuke across the face so hard that it split his lip open.

Sasuke couldn't help it he started to cry from the sudden blow.

Fugaku walked over to Sasuke looking down at him with his sharingan blazing he kneeled and picked Sasuke up by the hair so his feet weren't touch the ground.

Sasuke let out a small mew of pain as he tried to get his fathers hand off.

Sasuke was suddenly thrown into the wall and Mikoto stopped doing the dishes but didn't turn around.

"You will learn to show respect you stupid boy! You're not even worthy enough to be called an Uchiha!" He yelled slamming his fist into the eight year old's stomach.

Itachi just watched he wanted to stop this but he couldn't.

He watched as Sasuke coughed up blood and doubled over. "I-I'm sorry…f-father p-p-please…"

Itachi sighed as Fugaku dragged Sasuke into his study room which no one was allowed to come into except him.

He knew that both he and his mother didn't want to see what was going to happen to his little brother. Itachi clenched his fists tightly as he heard the crack of a whip and Sasuke's blood curdling scream.

**~Uchiha Manor (Itachi's and Sasuke's Room)~**

Itachi lay in bed alone his brother hadn't come out of the study yet this was the longest he'd ever been in the study with his father for it was already night time.

He said a silent prayer for his brother and then Sasuke suddenly opened the door he limped into the room and crawled onto the bed he moved away from Itachi then curled up and started sobbing.

Itachi felt his heart almost burst. He slowly rolled over onto his side and reached for Sasuke but Sasuke swatted his hand away and went back to crying.

Itachi sighed and scooted closer then forcefully grabbed Sasuke around the waste and pulled him closer.

Sasuke started screaming at the top of his lungs and Itachi's eyes widened he covered his mouth quickly trying to save his brother from another beating from their father. His father hated it when Sasuke screamed or yelled in the house and always beat him for it.

He pulled Sasuke close to him so Sasuke was lying on his chest and so Sasuke could look into Itachi's eyes.

"Shh…it's okay otouto it's just me I won't hurt you, you know I wouldn't hurt you." Sasuke looked up at him with terrified eyes but they soon seemed to relax.

Itachi turned the lamp on and his heart almost jumped out of his chest.

Sasuke was covered in blood wet and dry, his face was covered and smeared with blood.

Blood had dripped down his chin and onto his shirt leaving a large dark red spot on his shirt, his eyes were blackened and his eyes were dull and grey they looked so lifeless.

Sasuke had cuts and bruises all over his body and blood stained his clothes.

Sasuke hugged Itachi tightly and started sobbing.

"Shh…it's okay…" Itachi said gently stroking Sasuke's silky hair.

"Why does he hate me Itachi?" Sasuke cried.

Itachi didn't know what to say. "I don't know Sasuke…"

**~Konoha Elementry and High School (Lunch Room)~ **(A/N: Well aware that there is no such thing int he real Naruto universe)

Sasuke looked through the lunch room looking for Itachi he usually waited for him there.

He finely spotted him when he heard some laughing, he was sitting next to a blond haired boy wearing a black shirt and blue jeans and another guy with blue skin and he had gill slits bellow his eyes.

He was wearing black pants and a red shirt with a black vest over it.

Sasuke froze he was nervous to go over to them their father had told Itachi not to hang out with them.

Sasuke sighed and slowly walked over to Itachi and tapped him on the shoulder causing Itachi to jump he hadn't seen Sasuke come in he was usually waiting for him but he had to admit he was having so much fun talking that he forgot that Sasuke was coming like he normally did.

He turned around and looked down while Sasuke looked up at him then at the two older boys with that were with his aniki.

The blond one smiled at him as Sasuke just looked up at the shark man, looking at the taller boy he was a little bit taller than Itachi.

"Hey Itachi…whose the kid?" the blue skinned boy asked.

Sasuke had backed up a little bit after he had gotten Itachi's attention these two people made him nervous.

The blond pulled out a cigarette and then lit it with a lighter.

"He's my little brother." Itachi said as he picked Sasuke up by the waist and sat him down on his lap and scooted the chair closer to the table so Sasuke could reach it, since the tables were a bit high for him to be able to reach.

"Guys this is Sasuke." Itachi said.

"He's cute yeah…he looks like you…hey Sasuke my names Deidara yeah." Deidara said holding his hand out for Sasuke to shake it but Sasuke just stared at it, there was a mouth on it.

Deidara automatically new what Sasuke hesitated about. "Oh don't worry about them they won't bite."

Sasuke gently took Deidara's hand and shook it.

Kisame looked across the table at Sasuke. "Hey kid my name is Kisame Hoshigaki."

Sasuke nodded shyly and said 'hi' then looked at Itachi.

"I got my report card today." He said with a proud smile.

"By the look of that smile I'm guessing you did well?" Itachi said with a chuckle.

Sasuke dug through his bag and finely found it he handed him the piece of paper. Itachi's eyes scanned over it and his eyes widened in shock.

He Sasuke's hair and smiled down at him. "Nice work Sasuke! One hundred percent on shuriken practice and ninety nine percent on throwing kunai.

Itachi pulled out a cigarette of his own and Sasuke's eyes widened and he grabbed his wrist after he had lit it and was about to take it to his mouth.

"Huh?" Itachi muttered as he looked at Sasuke he saw Sasuke's worried face. "What's wrong Otouto?" He asked.

"Aniki…we're not allowed to do drugs remember what mother said…" Itachi smiled.

"No need to worry Sasuke I know you won't tell anyone and it won't hurt me." Sasuke slowly nodded.

After about five minutes Itachi stood. "Well guys we should probably go."

"Alright see ya later Itachi. Bye Sasuke hope we can see you again soon."

**~Uchiha Manor (Living Room)~**

Itachi and Sasuke were sitting on the couch when their father walked in.

"Sasuke I want to see your report card. Itachi I met up with your sensei Kakashi today and he told me how you were doing so I don't need to see yours."

Sasuke dug around in his bag until he found it he handed it to Fugaku who looked at it for a while then he scowled and Sasuke knew what had happened he was mad at him again, but he didn't think he'd be mad at him for his grades this time. He thought he'd be at least happy.

Sasuke suddenly felt a backhand to the face which sent him bolting to the floor.

"You stupid boy! Ninty nine out of a hundred kunai hit the targe? You can't do one thing right can you! You worthless piece of crap! You shouldn't even be in this elite clan! I should kick you out and leave you to fend for yourself! Maybe then you would learn! Why can't you be like itachi! He is perfect and yet you...your the disgrace to the Uchihas!" Fugaku yelled grabbing Sasuke by the hair and dragged him into his study and slammed the door soo hard it almost fell off its hinges.

**~Uchiha Manor (Dining Room)~**

It was at supper time that Sasuke limped out of the study room and slowly upstairs his father followed he looked at Sasuke in disgust.

Itachi saw Sasuke and his heart sank he stood up from the table after setting down his chopsticks where he had been eating supper and he started towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke." he whispered.

Sasuke stopped and looked at him. He sniffled as some blood dripped off his nose.

Itachi started towards Sasuke but Fugaku grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back and Sasuke continued upstairs. "Leave him alone Itachi."

"He hasn't eaten anything all day he needs something to eat. Itachi said through clenched teeth.

"I don't care I sent him to bed without supper Itachi."

Fugaku frowned when he smelt something on Itachi, it smelled like cigarette smoke he decided he'd pay Sasuke a little visit sometime when he was alone and ask him if he was smoking or not Sasuke wouldn't lie to him he'd be too scared shitless to do it. Itachi sighed and sat down again and continued eating.

**~Uchiha Manor (Itachi and Sasuke's Room)~**

Itachi walked upstairs and walked to his and Sasuke's room, he looked at the bed and didn't see Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked. He was getting worried but then suddenly heard a small sob.

He looked into the corner of the room and saw Sasuke with his knees close to his chest. Itachi slowly walked over to Sasuke who had his face buried in his knees, so he sat next to him.

"Sasuke…I'm sorry…" Itachi said and pulled him into an embrace but Sasuke yelped and tried to pull away but Itachi held onto him tightly.

"Calm down." Itachi said relaxed.

Sasuke finely gave up and allowed Itachi to pull Sasuke up so he was sitting on him.

"Itachi…am I worthless?" Sasuke choked out.

Itachi's eyes widened in shock and then frowned as he turned Sasuke around. "No! You are not worthless Sasuke. If anything at all father is worthless for calling you that."

Itachi said walking over to the bed and getting Sasuke into his pajamas then taking his clothes off and laying down beside him he lifted the covers and Sasuke climbed in. Itachi wrapped his arms around his baby brother and pulled him closer to help him relax.

He thought of a joke that might make Sasuke laugh.

"You know why I don't need a teddy bear anymore Sasuke?"

"Why?" Sasuke asked softly.

"I got my cuddly otouto to cuddle with instead."

Sasuke couldn't help but blush and Itachi chuckled he looked so cute when he was angry yet embarrassed at the same time.

They were silent for a while Itachi laid awake he had promised Deidara and Kisame they would go out to the bar.

Finely Sasuke's breathing settled and Itachi slid out from underneath Sasuke and got dressed again then hopped out the window.

**~Uchiha Manor (Upstairs Hallway)~**

Fugaku went upstairs to check on Itachi and Sasuke. He walked to Sasuke and Itachi's room and opened the door a crack.

He looked at the bed and saw only Sasuke in bed Itachi wasn't there he looked at the window and saw it wide open.

He glared and went downstairs and got his ANBU costume on then got some of the stuff he liked to use when he 'played' with Sasuke and put them in a bag and slung it over his shoulder and walked outside and disappeared out of town somewhere.

~Uchiha Manor (Itachi and Sasuke's Room)~

Sasuke was sleeping peacefully he didn't even notice the shadow that had crept over the bed and towered above him.

A hand suddenly grasped Sasuke by the face covering his mouth firmly.

Sasuke's eyes flew open and he started to struggle.

Sasuke watched as his father pulled bottle out something out of his pocket and held it in front of his nose.

Sasuke all the sudden felt sleepy. He tried to stay awake but he was failing miserably.

_'Itachi…where are you…why did you leave?'_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke finely passed out and Fugaku smirked to himself. "If Itachi wants to start doing drugs and hanging out with those freaks…he'll learn that he'll suffer dearly for it and loose what's important to him…"

**~Kisame's House (Lounge)~**

"Hey Itachi you made it." Kisame said patting Itachi on the back as he walked through the door looking around the older boy's house, it wasn't much of a party place but at least it was a nice enough place to hang out.

"Yeah…" Itachi said softly he was somewhat worried about Sasuke being home alone.

"Yo Itachi you okay yeah?" Deidara asked.

Itachi nodded. "Just worried about Sasuke.

"Why your dad beat him again?" Kisame asked.

Itachi only nodded.

"What for this time yeah?" Deidara asked.

"His grades." Itachi replied.

Both Deidara and Kisame stared in shock then Deidara broke the silence.

"But I thought he got good grades yeah?"

"He did…but not good enough for my father…" Itachi sighed as Kisame handed him a drink which he downed quickly.

"Well I better get home before father finds out I'm gone…sorry I couldn't stay longer…I'm just worried…" Itachi said and watched as Kisame disappeared into the kitchen.

Deidara pulled on his arm. "Stay here I'm sure he's fine yeah."

Itachi didn't look convinced though but he sat down as Kisame came back fromt he kitchen with more drinks.

**~(Konoha Forest)~**

Sasuke woke up in the woods he was propped up against a tree with his hands tied behind his back and his feet bound together.

He tried to call out to someone but it was muffled by the gag in his mouth. Sasuke suddenly heard his father's voice and he started shaking in fear.

"Well Sasuke…today your miserable life of suffering ends.

"I got a new toy for us to play with." Fugaku said with a chuckle he pulled out a long whip and walked over to Sasuke.

Sasuke tried to back up he didn't want to know what it felt like he didn't want to die he liked his life.

He had Itachi and his mother and now that was going to be gone forever.

**~Kisame's House (Lounge)~**

"Guys I have to go now…" Itachi said as he stood up.

Deidara and Kisame nodded.

"See ya latter Itachi." Kisame replied as he and Deidara walked into the room Kisame had his tv and video game system in.

**~Uchiha Manor (Living Room Entrance)~**

It had only taken Itachi ten minutes to get home and as Itachi opened the door to the house he saw his mother Mikoto standing looking at him with a horrible glare.

"What the hell is wrong with you Itachi? Doing drugs, sneaking out at night, hanging out with those freaks! What has gotten into you?" she screamed at her oldest son.

Itachi was taken back then his eyes widened. _'Did Sasuke tell them. No the only way Sasuke would tell is if…no…he didn't…'_

Itachi's eyes widened with panic he instantly without saying a word to Mikoto ran upstairs to check on Sasuke.

He opened the door and he grew even more worried. "Where is he? Father…doesn't have him alone does he…" Itachi ran back downstairs.

"Mother where is Sasuke!" Itachi screamed. Mikoto blinked.

"Why is he soo worried…?" She thought.

"You're father wanted to talk with Sasuke." They went down by the river. Mikoto said.

Faster than she could blink Itachi was gone.

**~(Konoha Forest)~**

Sasuke lay motionless on the ground he was sobbing and he was bleeding heavily from the gashes on his back. Sasuke was tired and sore and he wanted so desperately for this to stop.

"I think its time I end this." Fugaku said pulling out a katana and walking towards Sasuke.

Sasuke tried to get up to run but he couldn't move fast enough the blade pierced through his torso and Sasuke cried out in horrible agony and coughed up some blood.

Itachi's voice could be heard shouting for Sasuke and Fugaku yanked his son up and dragged him behind a tree covering his mouth firmly.

"Sasuke where are you!" Itachi shouted. "Sasuke!" Itachi tried again.

Fugaku struggled to hold onto Sasuke as he twisted and squirmed trying to get out of his grasp.

Sasuke finely bit into Fugaku's hand so hard it started drawing blood. Fugaku let out a loud grunt and let go of Sasuke and Sasuke limped out from behind the tree revealing himself to Itachi.

"Nii-san…" He moaned collapsing to his knees he was loosing too much blood he couldn't see strait anymore.

"Oh my god…Sasuke…" Itachi said hurrying over to his little brother. "What did he do to you…?" Itachi asked. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have left…"

"Itachi…this is what happens when you disobey me like that pulling stunts like that." Fugaku said darkly.

Itachi's eyes were now blazing with the Sharingan. "Father…I've stood by and watched you beat him long enough…tonight…tonight you almost killed him…you'll pay…" He spat.

Itachi set Sasuke down so he was propped up against a tree and glared and Itachi looked up and his father.

"All Sasuke ever wanted you to do was be proud of him and all you ever did was turn it down and beat the shit out of him." Itachi said.

He made a few hand symbols and sent a large fireball jutsu at Fugaku and Fugaku jumped out of the way and sent three explosive kunai knives flying at him.

Itachi dived to the side and charged up a Chidori and charged at Fugaku and released when he got close enough but Fugaku caught his wrist just before it hit him.

Itachi swung his other fist and punched Fugaku in the face. Itachi launched another fire jutsu and this time it made hit and it knocked Fugaku to the ground. Itachi hurried up and while he was down he stabbed Fugaku through the heart.

Itachi breathed heavily as his father fell to the ground. His sharingan disappeared and Itachi walked back over to Sasuke. He picked him up into his arms and carried him home.

**~Uchiha Manor (Upstairs Bathroom)~**

Itachi set Sasuke down on the wooden floor of the bathroom he took Sasuke's shirt off and looked at the stab wound he sighed it didn't look deep.

"It doesn't look fatal." Sasuke squirmed a little as Itachi cleaned out his wounds.

There was silence until Itachi was done.

Itachi finely looked Sasuke after he was finished wrapping the bandages. "You okay otouto?"

Sasuke nodded and sniffed trying to hold back tears.

"Hey…its okay…I'm here and I won't leave you alone like that ever again okay otouto?" Itachi said picking Sasuke up around the waist and then stood there holding him looking into his eyes. "He won't hurt you again, because he can't hurt you anymore." He said hugging him closely.

* * *

**So yeah I went back and spaced it properly and its really long lol. But I'd rather it be long than clumped together wouldn't you agree?**

_Emily_


End file.
